Unlucky Wishes
by CosmicxAngel
Summary: Two ghouls meet in the most unexpected way. Is this a dream or destiny? Drabbles and One-shots! Starting right after the eclipse of 13 Wishes! Warning: girl x girl. Flames not welcome, reviews are! Slight AU!


Hello one and all! Angel here! Finally getting back into the fanfiction writing ball. I've been gone for so long and just looking to start new again and I have the drive for a few fandoms right now, one of them Monster High so expect some stuff from me!

Disclaimer: Do not own Monster High! Even though it deserves much better, Mattel :(

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

It was the _**strangest**_ of encounters…

… Like when you feel things would happen for a _**reason**_ …

… But it comes towards you in the most _**unhexpected**_ way.

The 'Haunt the Casbah' party was officially the night for the monsters. All the ghouls and mansters of Monster High turned out for the s. Everyone seemed more relieved despite the events of the shadow eclipse which recently occurred. Not many were able to enjoy the eclipse itself, so the party was able to rise the un-life back into the living dead. Also the setup for the party was pretty much set with the beautiful Arabian night theme.

In Cleo's words, it would've been a waste _**not**_ to use it.

The party went off without a hitch! If the monsters were rocking it on the dance floor on the ground, they surely were un-living it above. Magic carpets were brought to the party, allowing monsters to fly all around either dancing or riding the night away.

And some monsters...

...flew higher than others...

In a higher altitude above the party, the sound of two ghouls laughing could be heard as the wind blew under the carpets they were flying. One ghoul was none other than Frankie Stein, still dressed in the garments she was given from the lantern as she flew around chasing her opponent. The simulacrum was carefully dodging the clouds as she came pass them and ducked once more time before diving slightly below. She looked behind her to see the other ghoul pass her in a blur before turning around to face her.

None other than her new genie friend, Gigi Grant.

The pink genie ghoul flew above before hovering across from the green ghoul at a good distance, giving a small giggle with the hint of a confident glint in her eyes. This made Frankie feel shockingly relieved to see her new friend adjusting to her new freedom, compared to how she was feeling before.

* * *

Gigi herself felt more relieved as she flew high in the sky, reveling in her new freedom. She still couldn't believe it. She was free to stay and start her new un-life at Monster High!

So much had happened all at once, it took her a moment to recollect it all...

The conflict she had with Whisp was over... her sister had finally gotten the life she always wished for...

... and it took one finder to finally see her shadowy sister from the dark.

For the longest time, Gigi always wondered of what she did wrong to break off their friendship with the former shadow genie in the first place and desperately wanted to repair their bond. But unfortunately, she didn't have a clue of what exactly she did wrong or how to help without breaking the rules again. Whisp never had talked to her of why she was so angry for so long and even when Gigi tried to ask, her former shadow would hide away to her side of the lantern with the coldest of stares from vibrant ruby eyes.

Emotions ran through Gigi as she tried so hard throughout the years to not breakdown from the verbal and emotional abuse. Figuring out before she was summoned of Whisp feeling like she was alone and left behind left the pink genie ridden with guilt. But she was bound to the lantern and whenever her finder had called for her, she had no choice but to obey and follow. She couldn't summon Whisp along with her. Had she had a choice, Gigi would've done everything she could to make her sister happy cause she still loved her.

She had felt useless. All the power she had before was nothing if she couldn't even help the one ghoul she cared most about.

... however... that was no longer the case...

... the third eclipse had come... Whisp had planned everything to making sure no one would stand in her way... and yet she was foiled...

... because her finder had friends. Friends who cared for her and helped her in many ways Gigi wished she could. Even when all hoped seemed lost, they managed to find a way and helped Whisp gain the existence she always wanted.

"Hey, Gigi!" The voice of Frankie snapped the pink genie out of her thoughts as she appeared closer. "You still up for our race?"

The pinkette-blonde ghoul nodded as her face brightened up before she took off above with Frankie in tow. This wasn't the time to think about what had happened or what could have happened

The past was the past... and the present is a new start.

* * *

Oh what a magical night it felt!

At least according to Catty Noir as she arrived at the party on a carpet.

She welcomed the crowd happily with a wave. Catty had been very eager to come to Monster High for quite some time, but there was always the matter of discussing it with her manager during her tour. She heard many stories about the school and couldn't help but be curious. There was something mystic and mysterious about the school which the werecat pop star felt just as she saw the sight of the building. And it was strange... but she had the most peculiar dream...

...something which related to the solar eclipse. This powerful feeling along with the dream inspired Catty to write a song about it.

She didn't think about the words or why they had come to her.

All she could remember was picking up a pen and writing something down. A beat she created as she hummed along and by the time she was done, she had to sing it!

The song was such a strong sign and inspiring, Catty had to come to Monster High tonight! And boy was she glad!

The beat began to play as she heard the DJ announce her. A small appeared on pink lips before they moved and her voice began to harmonize to the song...

 _" Close your eyes ghoul_

 _Look inside ghoul_

 _Let the wish take you away~"_

 _" Close your eyes ghoul_

 _Look inside ghoul_

 _Let the wish take you away~"_

* * *

Descending down from the clouds above the school, Gigi and Frankie laughed as they raced across from each other with the green ghoul on the pink genie's trail. They were careful to dodge any other partygoers that danced or rode in the sky. Needless to say, they were really caught up in their game with giving each other smart glances as one passed the other.

However as Gigi passed Frankie, she failed to realized that she began to descend down and at a fast pace!

The simulacrum ghoul finally realized as her giggle turned into a gasp and called out to her friend...

* * *

 _"...Let the wish take you... away!"_

The fireworks behind her fired off in the sky with dozens of cheers heard from the crowds as Catty finished her song. She waved to the crowds with a bright smile and even graced them with a bow for her purrformance. She couldn't help but feel warm... like she was at home. The energy around Monster High was bright and inviting... she had a feeling something wonderful would happened tonight.

Was this it? Or was it... something else?

The pop star was so distracted by the audience, she didn't realize the figure coming her way...

* * *

" **GIGI! WATCH OUT!** "

It was almost a close call when Gigi heard the sound of Frankie's voice calling out in alarm and barely had the time to stop her carpet from crashing into the figure below her!

Skidding to a halt by just an inch, the pink genie nearly froze in sight as she caught the sight of curious and slightly frightened rhodonite eyes.

* * *

The voice was loud enough to catch the sensitive hearing of the black werecat who turned around just in time...

To stare into the purest aquamarine eyes she had ever seen...

It was the most surprising moment.

To the monsters outside, they were stunned and slightly worried.

But to the two ghouls who were frozen at each others' stare... it seemed like the world had suddenly disappeared with only just the two...

One gaze gave away mystic and wonder...

... the other gaze gave away creativity and grace...

No doubt neither was bootiful than the other, but there was more to gazing into their inner beauty than outer...

... and the moment made them want to know more...

However, the moment only lasted for so long. The pink genie blinked and gasped before she realized what she had done and pulled away with her carpet in tow. "S-sorry! I'm so sorry!" She quickly apologized with a small bow before she ascended back into the air before the pop star could react.

Though awakened by the soft voice, Catty's eyes couldn't turn away from the sight of the pink ghoul who moved further away from a good distance of the party. The beat of the party may have resume and her own carpet moving to get to ground, but the black werecat's eyes never trailed off her until she was next to another carpet rider.

She could still see the face of the mystic genie, who seemed to be covering her face in embarrassment while being comforted by her green friend.

As she was escorted back onto the floor, Catty couldn't help but wonder...

... who was that ghoul?


End file.
